


Nalu one shot

by Mynamesydney



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: I FOUND THIS ONESHOT FROM 2015 ON MY OLD WATTPAD AND DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YALL BC IF I HAVE TO SUFFER THAN SO DO U GUYS





	Nalu one shot

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder. I just ignored it and continued to stir the pot of mac-n-cheese in front on me.  
"Hey babe. When is dinner going to be ready? I'm starving." Natsu mumbled against my neck.   
"I'm just finishing. Would you go get the kids?" I turned to face him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Mhm." He quickly dashes out of the room, and I hear him run upstairs. I giggle and set out bowls of   
mac-n-cheese with forks and glasses of water. I just finished setting the table when Natsu came bounding in the kitchen with the children. Nashi was flung over is shoulder, Iggy was balanced on his hip. All three of them were giggling. He placed down the kids carefully, and they ran to the table.  
*timeskip after dinner*  
"Daddy come help me with these blankets!" Nashi giggled, arms full of a variety of blankets. Natsu rushed to help her. We were currently in the midst of building a fort. Blankets were hung from chairs and couches, using pillows for support systems. Iggy was waddling around, pillow in hand. After the glorious fort was done, I hoisted Iggy on to my hip. "Okay lets go get changed into our pjs!"  
" Okay mommy!" Iggy said as I walked to the children's shared bedroom, Nashi trailing behind. After all four of us where changed, we walked back to the living room.   
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
"Tangled! Tangled!"  
•NATSU'S POV•  
"Alright Tangled it is!" I confirmed, jumping up from my sitting position. I took the movie out and placed it in the dvd player. We all crawled into the fort, and the movie began. About halfway through the movie, I feel a weight on my shoulder. I turn my head to find Lucy asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. I looked to my right, only to find both Nashi and Iggy asleep. I softly laughed, and paused the movie. I climbed out of the fort and picked up the children, carrying them to bed. After I tucked them in and kissed them both in the forhead. I walked back to the living room, turned off the tv, and walked over to the sleeping figure on the floor. I picked her up bridle style, and carried her to our bedroom. I, as carefully as possible while holding a sleeping body, pulled back the covers. I gently placed her on the bed, climbing in beside her. I pulled the covers over us. She was facing me. She looked so different when she slept. She looked at peace. I smiled to myself and pulled her into my chest.


End file.
